


[Podfic] all wound up in you

by attendtothebones



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Knitting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attendtothebones/pseuds/attendtothebones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles's blue project grows steadily, the finished pieces draped over each other haphazardly on one edge of the knitting basket in the living room. Sometimes Derek touches them, squishing the springy wool between his fingertips. Maybe it's an afghan: those are supposed to take a long time to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] all wound up in you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazybutsound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybutsound/gifts).
  * Inspired by [all wound up in you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057876) by [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity). 



> This was done for [crazybutsound](https://twitter.com/crazybutsound) for ITPE2015. Knitting was the top of your list of things you wanted, so hopefully this fits the bill!

Length: 15:15  
Download/Stream: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/2dobvws4w9dzrwl/AADO5y30tIbMvaC8pWkVPOHia?dl=0)


End file.
